


Turn the ignition

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: What it says on the tin. Modern AU Maxanne Porn. Nothing more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into femslash. Hope it passes muster.

They’ve been friends for six months after having met at a mixer they’d been pushed into by their respective friends. Max had hoped for more but it hadn’t been in the cards. Anne had just gotten out of a long relationship and needed a friend more than she needed a lover. Despite the initial disappointment, Max feels like a lottery winner. Anne is funny without trying and probably one of the smartest people Max has ever met. 

With their drastically different backgrounds most people wouldn’t see them as friends. Anne is the head writer at a top rated android/tech review site and Max runs a car wash that fronts for a five finger massage parlor. Anne borders on anti social and Max has always been the life of the party. On paper, their friendship shouldn't work, in practice they clicked from the word go.

Despite some fairly tame make out sessions on the dance floor neither of them have tried to take it any further despite the chemistry between them. Max is unwilling to push for something Anne can’t give. Max isn’t prepared to give up one of the most fulfilling friendships of her life for a quick lay.

So instead, they meet every Thursday at Spearhead, have some drinks, do a little a dancing, maybe a little grinding, a lot of flirting and then Max goes home to her box full of toys. Maybe one day it won’t be enough, but for now, it’s working.

Max is standing at the bar watching the dance floor when Anne sidles up from the left and snakes her arm around Max’s waist. She presses a soft kiss to Max’s cheek. Max turns her head to smile at her and ends up with Anne’s tongue in her mouth. 

Max isn’t going to complain, it’s just earlier in the evening than normal for the groping to begin. When they pull back Anne makes a face, “You and the fucking gin. It’s gross.”

They order new drinks and weave through the throng of people looking for an open booth. They find a couple willing to share and Anne pulls Max down into her lap. They talk and drink and laugh for a good hour before Anne’s left hand lands on the inseam of Max’s jeans. 

She trails her fingers up the the inside of Max’s thigh. The touch is light, barely enough pressure for her to even feel but it sends goosebumps down Max’s arms. Anne kisses the side of her neck, bites at her throat with sharp teeth. Anne always gets handsy when she’s had a few drinks. Max doesn’t mind, it’s just fuel for her fantasies. 

“Dance with me.” Anne sets her on her feet and holds her hand out. 

Anne pulls her across the floor until they find a little spot of empty space. She puts Max’s back to her front and they move to the grinding beat of techo pop. Anne lifts Max’s hair off her neck and blows air across her nape and Max’s surprised moan gets lost in the sound of deep bass. Anne puts her arm around Max’s waist and pulls her close, plasters their bodies together, Max’s head just under Anne’s chin as Anne guides them in a filthy grind and press that affects Max a little more than it should. 

Half an hour later they’re still dancing, bodies damp with sweat and the mist that falls out of the ceiling every twenty minutes designed to be a cool down effect. The music is so loud Max can barely hear herself think. Anne is still behind her, long pale fingers guiding Max’s hips in a slow simulation of fucking, her mouth sliding down Max’s neck, tongue slick and hot as she rubs it over the quick pulse in Max’s neck. Max leans her head to the side, gives Anne more space. She loves the feel of Anne against her, long, lean body, soft and hard all at once.

It’s nothing they haven’t done a million times. Grinding on the dance floor, sloppy kisses that miss the mark. It just feels good to touch someone, to feel them and they both know it doesn’t have to mean anything. Max is fully aware it’s situational. The beat of the music gets into their blood, mixes with the alcohol, gets everyone hot and primed and the only cure is to let it out. 

But then Anne’s hand slips down the front of Max’s body, cups Max in her hand, fingers pressing back and in, the heel of her hand sitting right over Max’s clit. Max’s hips stutter to a stop, confusion settling over her. They’ve never actually crossed that line before. They’ve always avoided anything other than innocent petting and the way Anne's fingers are pressing, like they're trying to find a secret passage through Max's jeans directly into Max's waiting pussy is anything but innocent.

Anne’s lips settle next to her ear, “Don’t stop.” She presses up with her palm, rubs the seam of Max’s jeans right over her clit and Max’s whole body jerks, a moan working its way out of her throat. And god she’s already so fucking wet just from dancing with Anne, from feeling her body and her breath and her mouth. Max doesn’t think just rolls her hips down into Anne’s hand. Her panties are slick, the material sticking to her, sliding smoothly along her pussy, pulling into a little line along the center of her, giving her even more to rub off on. 

She feels Anne smile against her neck before the sharp sting of teeth and Max's hips buck again. Anne rewards with a hard rub setting Max's nerve endings on fire. Max ruts into it, clit rubbing against the inside of her panties, already so swollen with blood, so sensitive and dying for touch. Anne’s other hand works its way up into her shirt. She thumbs over one Max’s nipples before pinching it between thumb and forefinger and pulling. Max gasps, body arching, the sensation zinging down her spine like lightening. She feels her clit throb, her stomach swoops, heat coiling inside her. The need to come too much to ignore.

Max loses herself in Anne’s touch. She lets go of the worry and rocks down onto Anne’s hand, slow at first, dragging her clit over the heel of Anne’s palm. She feels herself shudder, it’s the most action she’s seen in months that wasn’t her own hand and she can’t believe how good it feels. Anne pinches her nipple again, harder and Max turns her head into Anne’s neck, sinks her teeth into the juncture of Anne’s shoulder to keep from screaming.

Anne unbuttons Max’s jeans, pulls the zip down and then her fingers are slipping over Max’s clit, under her panties, fingers tracing the slick center of her, making Max cry out. Anne circles her slowly, fingers exploring. Soft slide down the inside of each fold. She sinks two fingers deep, thrusts in and out shortly and Max hears herself whine, mouth open, eyes screwed shut as she lets Anne fuck her all the while coaxing Max’s hips to follow. 

Anne brings her fingers out, trails them up the center of her, stopping at her clit, tapping it gently before swiping her thumb over it in small slow circles. Max has to bite her tongue to keep from begging for more. She rotates her hips in a circle but Anne pulls her fingers away until Max’s hips still.

She goes back to Max’s clit. Again slow little circles that makes Max buck against her hand and Max wants to scream, it’s so good but not nearly enough. Anne’s fingers move down again pushing into her, curling so that the base of her palm is pressed against Max’s clit as she fucks her fingers in and out. 

Max gets the rhythm, hips rolling down, she can hear herself moaning, thankful that the club is loud and crowded and that no one is paying them any mind. It’s not going to take much, she’s already so close. She rocks faster, the pressure perfect, she can feel herself getting wetter by the second.

“Yeah, that’s it, come on, come on.” Anne whispers directly into her ear. Max clutches at Anne’s forearm, nails digging in, hips working fast. She feels her legs start to shake, God she’s going to come so hard, right here in the middle of the fucking dance floor with Anne’s fingers inside her and Anne’s voice in her ear. Anne presses up and in drags her fingertips perfectly and Max shatters into a thousand pieces. 

Her whole body is shaking, knees almost giving out as she jerks against Anne, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open on a silent scream. She feels herself flooding her panties, wetter than she’s ever been and it’s so good she doesn’t think anything will ever feel like this again. She feels herself fluttering around Anne’s fingers as Anne pulls free. 

Anne brings her fingers to her mouth and Max watches as she sucks at them. Max grabs her by the wrist and drags her to the bathroom locking the door behind them.

She pushes Anne against the sink, kisses her hard, nothing more than a filthy tangle of tongues, she can taste herself in Anne’s mouth and it makes her crazy. She’s on her knees before she can think about it. She takes off one of Anne’s boots, while working the zip and button with her other hand. 

Max wants to take her time but they’re in the women’s room at a club filled to the brim so Max figures they have ten minutes tops, she just hopes this isn’t a one off and she can get the chance later to lay Anne out, taste all of her. She yanks Anne’s pants down, gets them hanging off one leg and then pushes Anne up onto the sink before leaning forward and licking a long, slow stripe along Anne’s pussy. 

Max moans at the taste of her. Sweat and sex mingled together, so wet against Max’s mouth. She licks through the short, soft strawberry blond hair, takes a deep breath and inhales the scent of her, tongue sliding along the crease at her thigh, noses along the outer edge of her lips, sucking gently as she goes. She licks at the salty skin on the insides of Anne’s thighs. Uses her teeth to make Anne gasp. Sucks a dark bruise at the side of Anne’s right knee.

Max uses her thumbs to pull Anne apart to lick directly at the center of her. She laps slowly at Anne’s clit, Max knows it's not nearly enough pressure, it’s just a tease but she loves the way Anne lets out a breathless whimper each time she does it. Over and over until Anne is swollen and Max knows the throb she has to be feeling radiating through her body.

She runs her tongue down each side, caressing the flesh in long languid strokes, Anne’s inner folds are flushed a deep pink, engorged with blood and so sensitive that every touch elicits a visceral reaction. Max pushes her tongue deep, licks inside at Anne’s inner walls. She hears Anne moan, feels the clench of Anne around her tongue, hears the thunk of Anne’s head against the mirror, her legs falling open around Max’s shoulders as she pushes herself against Max’s face.

Max circles her clit, flicks it with her tongue, back and forth before sealing her mouth over it and sucking, tongue flicking underneath. Anne’s body jolts above her, harsh panting breath that Max can hear as her hand comes to rest on Max’s head. Max wraps her arms over Anne’s thighs and licks down again, fucks into Anne with her tongue. Deep wet strokes that have the taste of Anne sliding down her throat and Anne bucking against her.

She looks up, sees Anne’s head back, bottom lips pulled between her teeth, one hand under her shirt moving over her nipples, flush spreading across her cheeks and forehead, down her neck and Max wishes they were naked, laid out on soft sheets. She wants to suck purple marks into Anne’s perfectly pale skin. She wants to see how far that flush goes. 

She licks her way back to Anne’s clit while sliding her middle and ring finger into Anne’s pussy, pushes deep, feels Anne clench around her sucking her in. 

“Fuck, yes, don’t stop.” Anne’s hips roll against her face, her fingers clamped hard to the back of Max’s head as she rides Max’s face. Max buries her fingers deeper, reaches up and strokes hard, tongue pressed flat for Anne to grind on. The breathless choked off moans that Anne is making are driving Max crazy. 

Max gets her pants open and down so she can touch herself with her other hand. She works her clit fast, knowing exactly how and where to touch herself to get off quickly. 

Anne’s right leg comes over Max’s shoulder, shaking and tensing as her body goes rigid and she contracts around Max’s fingers. Max feels Anne’s clit pulse under her tongue. Max keeps licking at her as Anne’s body shivers, hands skittering over Max’s head, trying to push her away but Max just keeps circling her clit, the rhythmic clenching on Max’s fingers getting stronger. Anne loses her breath as she folds forward, body jerking, the lower half of Max’s face so wet that she can feel it sliding down her neck. She pushes Max’s head away finally but keeps fucking herself on Max’s fingers, slow easy drag of her hips, drawing it out, soft little _oh’s_ accompanying every shift of her hips. 

Finally she slumps backward breathing heavy, eyes closed, blissed out expression on her face.

Max sits back on her heels, lets her head fall back as her fingers rub her clit at an ever increasing speed. Without warning Anne is there, licking at her chin, shoving her tongue into Max’s mouth, pinching her nipples through two layers of clothes. When their eyes meet Anne’s eyes are hungry, tongue flicking out over her lower lip as she watches Max’s hand. 

“So fucking gorgeous.” Anne’s wrecked voice is what pushes Max over the edge, she feels herself clenching down on nothing, clit swelling under her fingers, breathless moan that Anne takes into her own mouth. Their tongues slide together, the kiss is sloppy and wet as Max comes down.

They sit pressed against each other catching their breath for long minutes. It's not long before someone starts banging on the door. They laugh as they clean up, catching each others eye in the mirror. The shy way Anne smiles at her, hopefulness in the blue depths, makes anticipation rush through Max at the possibilities that now seem open to them. It’s the first night they don’t go their separate ways as they leave the club.


End file.
